


teacher's pet

by maeruth



Series: afterschool [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth
Summary: Being one of the smartest in his class, Lio Fotia knew going after the new gym instructor was beyond insane. He was just some horny teenager dreaming of the chance to wreck his teacher’s guts, among other things.He knew that— and yet, he was determined.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: afterschool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596691
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off the classic teacher galo au on twitter rn. 
> 
> and no smut.......... yet

The new gym instructor was eye candy. 

Everyone shared the sentiment. Wrapped up in a well fitted gym shirt and  _ impossibly _ short shorts— hardly wrapped up at all, honestly— with bright hair and kind eyes, he had the attention of nearly every single girl in the school. A few boys glanced his way, some of their gazes lingering a bit longer than others, but none burned like Lio’s stare. 

One of the top seniors of his graduating class, he hadn’t really entertained the idea of romance. Even now, as Lio watched an exchange between the freshly hired Mr. Thymos and Principal Foresight, he knew this wasn’t love. The burning in the pit of his stomach, the itch in his hands to reach out and  _ grab,  _ the bounce in his leg - it was not love. It was not yearning, it was not longing. 

It was desire. Even  _ he _ could understand that. A needy, desperate, near-uncontrollable desire to touch Mr. Thymos. More than a handshake. More than a pat on the back. 

Being one of the smartest in his class, Lio also knew it would never happen. He was just some horny teenager dreaming of the chance to wreck his teacher’s guts, among other things. He knew that, but it still bothered him. 

Mr. Thymos laughed loudly from across the basketball court, causing several of the students to glance his way. Principal Foresight had a way of taking Mr. Thymos’ attention away from the class, Lio noted. 

Lio turned back to the class’ basketball game, pulling his knees to his chest as he watched his classmates from the bleachers. Telling Mr. Thymos how he felt would only be a disaster, he supposed. Trying to take it out on someone else would just leave him unfulfilled. Lio never thought he had a type, but that changed the minute Mr. Thymos introduced himself at the beginning of the semester, sporting bright red shorts that hugged him a little too well. 

The boy fidgeted with a loose thread on his sock as his eyes drifted back to Mr. Thymos, who had turned back to the game once Principal Foresight left. Lio trailed his eyes from the tips of his shoes to his eyes, drinking in his tan skin and muscles, practically bursting out of his shirt. There was so much he could do to him. He stared and stared until the thread from his sock snapped loose, completely unravelled. 

Mr. Thymos checked his watch before blowing his whistle, signaling the end of the period. Lio left for the locker rooms, rolling the thread between his fingers. 

* * *

Swiping an access card to the teaching offices was simple enough. Lio figured one of the instructors would be careless, leaving it out on their desk or within reach in their bag. Certain that Ms. Ardebit would not be missing her card, he made his way towards the offices, hands in his pockets nonchalantly despite his step having a sense of urgency to it. He nodded towards a few classmates who shouted a greeting before turning a corner. 

It was a near silent hallway. Most of the teachers had gone home for the day, seeing as it was an hour after school let out. Lio knew he should also be anywhere but there, out with friends or getting an early start on assignments that weren’t due for another few weeks. He should be doing anything but tapping the card against the panel to the offices, watching it blink green and hearing the lock click out of place. 

There were cubicles set up for each instructor, though they all sat empty. All, of course, except one, in the very middle of the room, facing away from the windows. 

Mr. Thymos hadn’t glanced up from his desk, scribbling away at something with earbuds in. He looked almost beautiful in the soft glow of the sun, almost warm and serene. If this were a romance novel, Lio would be falling in love with this image of him bathed in sunlight. 

But this was not a romance novel, and Lio Fotia was not in love. 

The blonde took quiet steps towards the man, heart beating wildly against his chest as if to break out. The access card in his hand was slick from his sweaty palm, clutched at his side with white knuckles. He was so close. So close and Thymos hadn’t even looked  _ up  _ at him, so vulnerable and practically begging Lio to tear those shorts off and—

“Woah, hey, how’d you get in here?”

Mr. Thymos was looking at him, now, one earbud out and eyebrows knit together. Lio froze instantly, mouth clamped shut. How does one explain, “I’ve come to ravish you and those goddamn tiny shorts of yours” carefully? 

When Lio offered no reply besides a hard stare, Mr. Thymos removed his other earbud and stood from his desk, voice somehow kind despite the situation. “It’s Lio, right? Was the office key open? I guess someone must have left the access open when they left…” He muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. “Well, anyways. Did you need something? You’re not failing or anything, you know. You’re practically top of your class.” 

Lio wanted to cover his mouth with something,  _ anything, _ to keep him from talking anymore. They were closer now, Lio hovering near his desk and just a foot away from the taller man. He slid the access card into his pocket discreetly. 

“I know,” Lio said, calmly. “I didn’t come here to talk about grades, Mr. Thymos.”

Mr. Thymos’ face went serious for a moment. “Is everything okay? Do you need to talk— can I do anything?”

_ Oh, he makes it too easy,  _ Lio thought as he smiled up at him, sweetness and canines. One of his hands went to the lanyard around the man’s neck, tracing the outline of the staff ID photo before gripping and yanking him down. Mr. Thymos’ head connected with the desk roughly, a harsh  _ thud  _ resonating around the room along with a yelp. Knocked back into his chair and now sporting a gushing nose, Lio kept him in place by straddling him. 

He kept a tight grip on the lanyard, wrapping it around his fist to keep Mr. Thymos tethered like a dog to a leash. The man blinked rapidly, head spinning and nose terribly sore. “I— Lio, what— what—”

“This is your fault, Mr. Thymos,” Lio said, leaning forward so that their noses brushed. He smelled of copper and faint cologne; Lio thought he might drown in the burning in his belly. “I’ve never wanted to do this to anyone before you.”

Their first kiss wasn’t like magic or electricity, like Lio had imagined it would be. Rather, it was burning hot. Lio had kissed plenty of people before, but Mr. Thymos—everything about him was different. Desire ate away at Lio as he tasted blood and saliva, teeth clacking together as Mr. Thymos struggled to pull away. The grip on the lanyard tightened, tugging him forward so Lio could drink him in more, obsessed with the taste. 

He was suddenly pushed back by hands on his shoulders, Mr. Thymos glaring steely daggers at him. Lio kept his grip on the lanyard and his gaze even, licking his lips of blood and spit. “Something wrong, Mr. Thymos?”

“Don’t. Don’t try to—” He struggled to find the words, settling for a new sentence entirely. “You’re a student, Lio. This could get you in serious trouble.”

“So glad to know you care about me, sir.”

“I’m serious, Lio.”

“So am I.” Lio narrowed his eyes. “You don’t think I know the consequences? Not necessarily for me, mind you. This could cost  _ you _ your job, Mr. Thymos.”

The man’s expression hardened, grip loosening on the boy’s shoulders as he went on. Lio began to lean forward. “A man like you against a student like me - who would the police believe?” His lips brushed against Mr. Thymos’ ear, his free hand sliding down his abdomen.  _ “Officer, he bent me over his desk and had his way with me, told me not to tell anyone or I was expelled!”  _

Mr. Thymos shuddered at the hot breath at his ear and neck, but more so at the statement. Lio was entirely right. He was fucked, either way. 

“So, might as well sit back while I do all the work,” Lio cupped him through his shorts, grabbing at his length. Just as he suspected, the fabric was entirely too thin, practically bursting at the seams. 

Mr. Thymos’ breath hitched, “I— I can’t.” 

“Oh, you  _ can.”  _ Lio squeezed, rubbing the tip through his shorts. He was prepared to do this the hard way, but what a delightful surprise to find that Mr. Thymos was actually getting hard from this, from  _ him.  _ “Unless I’m not good enough for you.” 

“I’m not… answering that.” 

“Then there’s no issue here.” Lio guided one of Mr. Thymos’ hands to the curve of his ass. “This will be our secret.” 

Lio dipped down to nip at his throat, sucking at the bite to form a bruise as he removed his lanyard from his neck. Mr. Thymos’ hand hovered over his hip, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as Lio trailed kisses up his jaw. Lio figured that was enough persuasion, having been threatened with losing his job and ruining his reputation. It would have been enough for any other person in this position, to give up and take the damn pleasure that was, quite literally, sitting in their lap. 

However, Mr. Thymos, as Lio would come to find out, was not just another person. 

He pushed Lio away from him, standing from his chair. “No— no! I’m not doing this. You have no proof that I would ever force you into something.” 

The blonde considered him with an even gaze, leaning against his cluttered desk. This was beginning to drag out longer than it ought to. To think this idiot teacher would actually turn him down—  _ him,  _ for Christ’s sake, one of the most popular boys of his class— annoyed Lio a bit, but also made him want to take control even more. If he thought he wanted to ruin Mr. Thymos before, he would be an absolute  _ wreck _ after he was through with him. 

“You want proof?” He asked, taking the blue lanyard in his hand to wrap around his neck once, twice. 

Mr. Thymos swallowed hard. “What are you doing?” 

Lio pulled the ends of the lanyard, constricting his throat. “I pull any tighter and there will be bruises. I’m sure the police would  _ love  _ to hear how they got there.” 

“I’ll just tell them you did it to yourself!” 

“Then I leak photos ‘you’ took after you were done with me. Maybe I’ll have worse injuries.” He pulled at the lanyard with a grin.  _ “Officer, he threatened to do worse as he forced his way inside of me!”  _

Mr. Thymos looked ready to tear his hair out, white as a sheet and eyes blown wide. Lio knew he had won. Months of daydreaming and delicate planning had led him up to this moment, the moment he yelled  _ checkmate!  _ and watched in delight as Mr. Thymos had no choice but to give in. Even if he didn’t give in, Lio liked a challenge. 

Nothing was said for a few moments, Mr. Thymos considering absolutely any other option or way out of this. His eyes darted around the room, as if something on one of the desks would reach out and help him. 

Lio kept a firm grip on the lanyard, watching him with a heated stare. “So, Mr. Thymos— what’ll it be?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grad schools keep emailing me begging to finish my letters of intent and yet................ galo tiddy more important

Mr. Thymos made the right decision, of course. 

Lio would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried as to whether or not Mr. Thymos would agree to his terms— well, “agree” is a softer term for it. He was barely able to stop Lio from choking himself with his lanyard, taking hold of his hands before they pulled any further apart. 

He was breathing hard, hands tight around Lio’s wrists. Lio couldn’t tear his eyes away from his, flickering down to his lips with a smile. 

“Smart choice.” Lio said before leaning up, knocking into Mr. Thymos’ lips with a newfound hunger. Lio knew he had won, and how  _ gratifying  _ to have him in the palm of his hand after all these months of waiting in agony. 

And how fucking  _ euphoric  _ to have him all to himself in this empty room without any distractions. 

Mr. Thymos, noble as ever, still struggled to pull away. Lio let go of the lanyard to grab a fistful of his shirt, yanking him closer and biting down on his bottom lip. He didn’t have time to be gentle with him; weeks of gym classes had evaporated any ounce of kindness left in him. Mr. Thymos was about to find out just how much of a fucking tease he had been since the day he had gotten hired. 

Lio switched their positions, shoving Mr. Thymos onto his desk. There were plenty of things Lio could use to his advantage against Mr. Thymos, but he settled on the lanyard around his throat. He wrapped the fabric around the man’s wrists, fastening it with a double knot for good measure. His ID photo smiled up at him with those bright, naive eyes, and Lio couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Your school photo’s cute, but I think I prefer you this way,” Icy fingers pressed into his thighs, pushing them wide apart. “Maybe  _ I _ should take a picture…” 

_ “Lio.” _ His tone was meant to be a warning, but came out trembling, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. 

Something warm spread through Lio’s chest at the sight of his quivering lip and doe eyes, peering up at him in a silent plea. It was endearing and pathetic all at the same time, and he wanted to see more of his watery eyes, hear more of that pitiful tone of voice. He pinched one of his cheeks hard, offering a smile too sugary to be genuine. “Oh, relax, Mr. Thymos. Would I really do such an awful thing?”

He truly considered it, wondering if it would act as another reason for Mr. Thymos to comply, but decided against it, for now. Having Mr. Thymos all to himself was thrilling in its own way, and sharing photos of him would ruin the risque of it all. No one had to know they were doing this; Mr. Thymos could stay his pet for a little while until Lio had graduated. As to whether or not the photos would be leaked then is a different story. 

But that was for a different time. Right now, he had to savor the absolute full course meal that was in front of him, bloody nose and all. Impossibly thick thighs, rock hard abdomen, broad shoulders, massive arms— God, Mr. Thymos could easily crush Lio if he truly wanted to. He wondered why he  _ didn’t,  _ wondered if he was holding himself back from breaking one of his arms or giving him a bloody nose of his own. 

Lio shivered. The thought shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. 

He traced the curve of Mr. Thymos’ shoulders, squeezing the shape of his pecs with his nails. He truly had  _ too _ much muscle here, his chest jutting out just like that of a girl’s. Lio lifted his shirt, dragging the hem of it towards Mr. Thymos’ mouth for him to hold. The buds of his nipples rubbed against the fabric of his shirt, begging to be teased. 

Every bit of him was perfectly beautiful, marvelously sublime in every way. His skin was so much softer than Lio could have ever imagined, but also just as firm as he expected it to be. What he didn’t expect was for Mr. Thymos to be sensitive at his chest, biting back a groan when Lio pinched one between his fingers. Something wolfish came over him and he leaned down to bite at the other, pulling and pulling and  _ pulling  _ until a gutteral noise left Mr. Thymos’ throat. He sucked before biting down, kneading the skin with his free hand. 

Lio mouthed at the skin between his shoulder and neck, continuing to flick and pinch and knead. He bit down, digging his canines hard enough to draw blood and make Mr. Thymos jerk away from him and drop his shirt back down.

Lio licked his teeth of blood, grabbing a fistful of his hair to bring him in for another bruising kiss, long enough to distract him from his wandering hands. He thumbed the waistband of those damn shorts, finally pulling them down just under the tip of his cock, strained against his briefs. There was a wet spot already smeared over the head. 

“God, you just  _ love _ this, don’t you?” Lio breathed, pressing his forehead against Mr. Thymos’. “And you  _ hate  _ how much you do. Hate how much you wanna get off from your own student, barely eighteen...”

Mr. Thymos pulled his head back, shaking it with another quiver in his voice. “Just— stop this already, Lio,  _ please _ —”

“Oh, but it’d be rude of me to leave you like this, sir,” Lio said, blinking up at him almost innocently as he slid his hand up and down the length of his dick through his briefs. The way he said  _ please  _ rang through Lio’s mind, drawing out that lecherous side of him again. Perhaps he could get him to beg like that again… 

He kept dragging his nails up and down, palming the head and deepening the dark spot on his briefs. Mr. Thymos’ breathing became ragged, eyes screwed shut as Lio continued at a snail’s pace, stroking him as if distracted. 

“You look like you’re in pain…” Lio sighed, drawing his hand away. “But if you really want me to stop, I will.”

The man blinked his eyes open, bucking into the air after Lio pulled his hand away. His face was flushed, realizing that he was actually chasing his student’s touch. Lio only smiled, kissing his jaw with feather light kisses before murmuring, “Beg for it and I’ll get you off, Mr. Thymos.”

“I’m not— I  _ can’t _ , Lio,” He said, wriggling his hips. There were tears beginning to bead at the corners of his eyes, a sob in his voice that sounded like an entire symphony to Lio’s ears. 

“You can.” One of his hands came up to wrap around Mr. Thymos’ throat, squeezing. “Beg.” 

Lio could easily leave him here, restrained and rutting against the air like a desperate animal. It would make for a wonderful video, he thought, if he could manage to actually cum untouched, fueled by the sheer humiliation of it all. Just the thought of it had Lio hard, the urge to tear the clothes off of Mr. Thymos and wreck him nearly toppling his self-control. 

But if there was one thing he would walk away from this with, it would be the image of Mr. Thymos begging him to get him off. 

Hot tears spilled over Mr. Thymos cheeks, soaking into a bit of Lio’s hair. “Pl-Please, Lio, I—I want you to—” The end of his sentence broke off into a sob. 

The blonde pulled back, drinking in the sight and sound of his gym teacher begging with a wretched voice. His voice was gentle, the softest silk as the grip around his throat tightened. “Need me to do what, Mr. Thymos?”

His voice was strained from both the pressure of Lio’s hand and the ache that comes with crying, eyes lowered. “Don’t make me do this,  _ please _ , I just need to—to—”

“You need me _. _ ” Lio tipped his chin so that their eyes met, his gaze dangerously hostile. “So beg. For.  _ Me.”  _

His brilliant blue eyes were stricken with fear, and Lio couldn’t get enough. There was no where for him to run, no one to call out to besides himself and goddammit, if that wasn’t as  _ intoxicating  _ as it gets. Mr. Thymos needed him. It was more than Lio’s mere desire. In that moment and for as long as Lio wanted to string him along, Mr. Thymos  _ needed  _ him. 

And how fucking wonderful it felt to be needed. 

“I need you,” Mr. Thymos said, “I need you to— to make me cum, Lio,  _ please _ —”

Lio’s thin thread of self-control snapped, a chorus of  _ I need you I need you I need you _ ringing in his ears as he did away with his own belt and checkered uniform pants. He was already hard, had been hard the minute he tasted Mr. Thymos’ lips slicked with blood. 

Mr. Thymos tried to scoot backwards, but Lio kept him in place with a vice-like grip. “Wait, I don’t— I don’t have—”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Thymos, I’m not going to hurt you,” Lio said, pressing his cock against Mr. Thymos’. The simple contact had him reeling, months of hot, pent up aggression finally leaving him like steam. “I think we should save that for later— make it more  _ special _ , right?” 

His laughter came out breathless, amused that Mr. Thymos even thought he was about to be fucked. That must mean he was expecting it— it meant he  _ wanted  _ it, right? Lio ground his hips against Mr. Thymos’, dreaming of the moment he would actually get to pull those shorts down and ram into him. What would he sound like, would he be loud, would he fight back, would he take it all and even beg for  _ more, Lio, more, I need you I need you I need you? _

Lio wrapped a hand around their cocks, smearing precum over his fingers and down their lengths. That time would come later. Right now, he wanted to memorize the way Mr. Thymos held back his moans, choked sobs tearing from his throat at every thrust of Lio’s hips. His face was wet with tears, a seemingly unending flow dripping into his shirt and down his throat. 

“You’re so pretty when you cry, Mr. Thymos,” Lio murmured against his neck, nipping at the skin and licking at his tears. “So, so pretty.”

If this were a romance novel, this is the part where Lio would kiss away his tears and ease him into a sweet orgasm, whispering sugary sweet nothings into his ear. 

So instead, he slammed Mr. Thymos down against his desk with another sharp  _ thud _ , shoving stacks of papers to the side and sending pens toppling to the floor. Lio climbed into his lap to straddle him, pulling the lanyard apart from his sore wrists to toss towards the floor. To his surprise, he didn’t even try to get away or put up a fight, bucking his hips against the blonde’s in a poor attempt to continue. 

Lio, though he much rather preferred a fight, complied, resuming his strokes and thrusts against Mr. Thymos. He guided one of the man’s hands towards his neck almost eagerly, voice trembling too desperately, “Choke me.”

Mr. Thymos didn’t press hard at first. He kept his fingers wrapped around Lio’s slender neck loosely, too lost in his own pleasure haze to realize what Lio was asking of him. Then Lio pinched and pulled at one of his nipples and his hand reacted on instinct, constricting his throat deliciously. The pressure drew a moan out of him, his hips rolling against Mr. Thymos’ in a messy rhythm that neither of them had the mind to synchronize. 

Lio gripped the hand around his neck, encouraging him to squeeze harder, hard enough for bruises to bloom beneath his fingertips. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine Mr. Thymos doing this of his own accord, cutting his airway off with an animal look in those kind eyes and coaxing him to climax. Lio’s own hand fumbled over their cocks, too slick and too lost in his own fantasy to even keep a consistent pace as they rubbed against each other. 

Mr. Thymos drew his hand back, arching his back towards Lio. “Stop, stop, I’m gonna— I  _ can’t _ —” 

“You can, you  _ can,”  _ Lio panted, chasing his hand to bring back to his neck. He was so fucking close and he knew Mr. Thymos was even better off, if the higher pitch in his voice was anything to go by. “Let go, Mr. Thymos, just— let  _ go,  _ Galo.”

Lio hadn’t used his first name before. He thought he had forgotten it, in fact. The moment the name left his lips he wondered why he even remembered it, as well as why he felt the need to use it right then. It made this intimate. It made it sound too similar to affection. 

Whatever reason as to why Lio’s subconscious decided to use it then, it did the trick. Mr. Thymos’ eyes screwed shut, hands grasping for anything to hold onto— which, luckily, happened to be Lio’s neck— as he rode his orgasm out, spilling milky white across his abdomen and chest. 

Lio’s breathing stopped for a split second when Mr. Thymos came. He figured the man forgot he was holding onto Lio’s much smaller throat, squeezing and squeezing and  _ squeezing  _ until Lio could see black spots in his vision, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He felt Mr. Thymos’ dick pulsing, something hot suddenly on his hand, and the burning in his belly became too much to bear. 

Mr. Thymos was going to have to change his shirt, Lio thought dully through the high afterwards. Either that, or go home shirtless. It’d make for a nice picture. 

Which, speaking of. 

Barely holding himself up by his hands, Lio shakily reached for his phone, swiping up for the camera. He sat up, grinning at the sight. 

“Smile, Mr. Thymos,” Lio said, snapping a photo. Mr. Thymos looked beyond wrecked, he looked  _ ruined _ . Covered in cum, wrists achingly red, neck littered with bites and bruises— his cloudy expression only added to the appeal, eyes unfocused and glazed over in pleasure. The blood from his nose had dried along his cupid’s bow and chin. 

Lio licked his hand of cum, sticky and warm as he glanced from the photo to the man under him. “Jeez, wouldn’t everyone would  _ love  _ to see this…”

“Lio, don’t,” Mr. Thymos said, throat too dry to sound firm. “Please, just— don’t.”

The blonde leaned down, pressing his lips against Mr. Thymos’ softly. “Do you really think I’d share this part of you with anyone?” He murmured, setting his phone down to cup his face, “This is all mine.  _ You’re  _ all mine.” 

Mr. Thymos’ eyes drifted down towards Lio’s neck, and he suddenly looked as if he wanted to cry again. “Oh, my  _ God.” _

Lio pressed a hand to his throat, nearly hissing at the pain. Using his front camera, he inspected the damage: red fingerprints, soon to be purple blotches, painted his pale skin. He should be terrified, knowing that this was not nearly half the extent of Mr. Thymos’ strength, but instead, he felt— 

— _ beautiful _ . 

“Well,” Lio said, rubbing his throat with a fond smile, “How will we explain this, Mr. Thymos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can find me @zeachpin on twitter!!


End file.
